1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for an electronic device for detecting and identifying a peripheral device, and more particularly to a method for an electronic device for automatically detecting and identifying a peripheral device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional portable electronic devices, such as cell phones or personal digital assistants, identify different peripheral devices via different corresponding connecting ports. For example, a portable electronic device may connect to earphones and chargers via different connecting ports. Given miniaturization demands, decreasing the amount of connecting ports through integration may decrease area required thereof. However, an efficient method for an electronic device for automatically identifying peripheral devices is required for integrated connecting ports.